


Christmas blunder

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, uncomfortable situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac goes over to the Argent's to give Allison her Christmas gift, not expecting to see Chris instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas blunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaraMcGregor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/gifts).



Christmas was one of those times that Isaac never really looked forward too. His father was never home to celebrate it with him, even when his mother was around. Christmas was always a sore subject for him up until he became a werewolf. He had found a family within the pack, a home and now actually looked forward to the holiday, especially now since he was with Allison.

He hadn’t exactly known when he had fallen for the archer, it sort of just happened and he was glad that it did. At first they had been afraid to tell anyone. Isaac figured Scott would freak out and make him leave the pack and Allison didn’t want to lose her friend. But Scott actually took it fine, better than fine. And he even advised Isaac of the father/boyfriend talk with Chris Argent that Isaac was sort of terrified and happy about. Allison had told her father that she was dating Isaac and from what Allison had told him he took it fine. So Isaac took it upon himself to get ready to speak with the man. It was the right thing.

“Don’t do it.” Was the reply that Isaac received from Scott. Scott had accompanied Isaac to the local mall to find Allison’s gift, it was hard to buy for the girl who seemed to want nothing and Scott knew her the best.

“Come on Scott. I can’t put off actually speaking with Mr. Argent about his daughter. It’s impossible.” Isaac explained as he and Scott entered one of the hunting shops. This wasn’t Scott’s idea. He told him to go with jewelry and the only jewelry that Isaac saw didn’t match Allison. So Isaac came up with the idea of finding something in the hunter’s shop for his huntress.

The two wolves walked down the archery aisle. Isaac scanning each shelf.

“Allison may have changed, but I don’t think Chris Argent changed his view on wolves. He hated when I was with her and they didn’t end well. Isaac, I’m looking out for you ok. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Don’t worry Scott. I can handle whatever Chris Argent throws my way.” Isaac smiled as he picked up a small, lightweight black and white quiver. He remembers that Allison’s got damaged. This would be perfect for her.

The proceeded to the checkout lane. Neither of them spoke more on the subject of what to do. Isaac had actually begun to see what he meant. Chris Argent hadn’t showed any signs that he was against Isaac but he also hadn’t shown any that he was for the relationship either.

 

Isaac stood outside of the Argent home a week later. It was Christmas day, the gift that Isaac bought her was nicely wrapped thanks to Lydia and snug under his arm as he walked up towards the door. He was nervous. This was the first gift that he was ever giving someone and he wasn’t too sure if she would like it or not.

Isaac took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He could hear the footsteps heading towards the door, the lock turning in the door and soon it opened. But the person on the other side was not who Isaac was expecting. Yes, it was an Argent at the door, just not his.

“Uh, Hi sir. Is Allison home?” Isaac asked. His eyes not meeting with the older mans. Chris Argent just stared at him, eyes skimming over the nervous wolf that stood before him. He had heard a lot about Isaac and they met but he never formally spoke to him.

“Allison isn’t here.” Chris’s voice was stern and unwavering. Isaac turned to leave until his arm was caught.

“Maybe you can wait for her. She just went out to pick up some things for dinner tonight. She’ll be right back.” Chris’s expression was stoic as he opened the door further for Isaac to enter.

“Is that for her?” Chris asked noting towards the gift under his arms. Isaac shifted before holing out the gift. Chris gently took it, looking it over before heading into the living room and laying it under the tree.

He came back out and Isaac suddenly felt sick to his stomach. All of this was just too weird for him.

“You know what sir, can you just tell Allison that I’ll be back later? I really have to go.”

Isaac made towards the door only to be stopped again by Chris Argent.

“Isaac I think it’s time we talked about your relationship with Allison.”                         

There was a breath of silence and Isaac turned around. Chris was standing there with a grin on his face, the kind a killer gives before taking out his prey. It was hunting season and Isaac was on the list.

“Come sit in the sitting area.” Chris gestured towards one of the rooms that Isaac didn’t pay any attention to. This room was smaller than the rest and lot less decorative.

There were only two seats in the room, Isaac sat in the one closet to the door. Chris only smiled at him, completely aware of the other man’s uneasiness.

“You love my daughter right?” Chris asked. It was a straightforward question. Isaac did love Allison. More than anything.

“Yes sir.”

“Good. But this won’t be easy. I don’t like wolves and I especially don’t like the idea of my daughter dating one but I can’t stop her. If I forbid her she’s just going to do it any way.”

“Sir. I know what you must think about the wolves. I know what you thought about Scott. But I am nothing like him.” Isaac quickly gasped out. The nervousness in his body was beginning to rise higher, he couldn’t let that show.

“I know you aren’t Isaac. Scott is an Alpha. You’re nothing more than a beta. You don’t have a bounty on your head like he does. Trust me son, you’re a lot safer than he is. But that doesn’t change the fact that I don’t like wolves, you are a wolf and dating my daughter.”

Isaac looked away, He had a feeling that Chris was probably tell Isaac to leave his daughter alone, to make it seem as though Isaac left her.

“But that also does change how I view this relationship. She loves you, and it’s obvious that you love her as well.” Chris sighed. “I guess what I’m saying is that, I’m glad that you make my daughter happy. She’s been through a lot this year and it’s good that you’re a light for her.”

Chris stood up, so did Isaac. Isaac didn’t know what to expect from this. He certainly wasn’t expecting Chris to hold out his hand for him to shake. Isaac took it with much hesitation.

“And just remember. Hurt her and I hurt you. Got t?”

Isaac nodded.

“Great then.”

Both men heard the door open and at the same time their heads whipped forward to see Allison standing there.

“Dad? What’s going on?” She asked with a smile and frown gracing her face. She looked from her father to her boyfriend.

“I was just inviting you boyfriend to Christmas dinner. I hope that’s alright.”

Allison walked towards her boyfriend, placed a kiss on his cheek and left towards the kitchen. Chris looked at Isaac with a small smile as he motioned the younger man out.

This was going to be one of the best Christmases that Isaac had ever experienced.

 


End file.
